


Tell me, what do you see?

by Devil_youknow



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Cancer, Hospice, Kansas City, M/M, Slow Build Castiel/Dean Winchester
Language: Polski
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-25
Updated: 2016-02-25
Packaged: 2018-05-23 06:10:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6107533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Devil_youknow/pseuds/Devil_youknow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chłopak, który chce po prostu zniknąć niezauważony, spotyka człowieka który chce zostawić po sobie więcej niż wspomnienie. Czy przełamie się poza ściany swojego pokoju i odważy się żyć, pomimo tego co go czeka?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. I see the begining

**Author's Note:**

> Praca jest dedykowana @Imprompttu, za entuzjazmowanie się i wsparcie emocjonalne podczas pisania tego fanfiction  
> 

-To w sumie może być całkiem niezły pomysł – stwierdził Dean przyglądając się z zamyśleniem swojemu młodszemu bratu. Już od 2 lat prowadzili razem ten kanał na YouTube i potrzebował on jakiegoś przełomu. W sensie… musieli się wybić ponad nagrania z kilkoma znajomymi jako ekipą. Potrzebowali jakiegoś poważnego tematu, z prawdziwymi aktorami. Prawdziwymi problemami. A temat hospicjum był idealny. – Umówmy się tak. Znajdź mi numer do naszego miejskiego hospicjum, a ja tam zadzwonię i umówię spotkanie, okey?

-Okey. Kto napisze scenariusz? Bo rozumiem, że ty zza kamery się nie wychylasz.

-Sammy… zadaj sobie jedno, malutkie pytanie. Czy ja kiedykolwiek zdradzałem jakiekolwiek umiejętności w tym kierunku?

Sam przewrócił oczami i otworzył laptopa, którego cały czas miał na kolanach. Nie zostawiał go nawet w domu. Wszędzie go ze sobą zabierał, jakby miał na nim informacje strzegące jego życia. Po chwili agresywnego pisania czegoś na klawiaturze, wziął karteczkę samoprzylepną ze stolika, długopis i zanotował coś mówiąc:

-Tu masz numer do ośrodka. Zadzwoń tam jak najszybciej. A co do scenariusza… Scenariusz zajmie mi jakieś dwa dni.

Potem wstał i wyszedł do swojego pokoju, trzymając komputer w dłoniach. Prawdopodobnie zniknął tam aż do momentu zakończenia swoich prac nad scenariuszem. Całkiem możliwe, że do tej pory Dean będzie widywał go cztery razy dziennie. Dwa razy za sprawą jedzenia, kolejne dwa razy z powodu toalety. Starszy chłopak podniósł się z miejsca, zabierając karteczkę z numerem. Wyciągnął swój telefon z kieszeni. Następnie wpisał numer i nacisnął zieloną słuchawkę. W głośniku rozległ się przeciągły sygnał oczekiwania. Winchester z doświadczenia wiedział, że w tego typu instytucjach na dodzwonienie się trzeba trochę poczekać. Jednak tym razem już po kilku sekundach po drugiej stronie rozległ się przyjemny, kobiecy głos:

-Hospicjum w Kansas, w czym mogę służyć?

Dean przez chwilę się zawahał. Nie zdążył się zastanowić w jaki sposób miał nakłonić władzę ośrodka na zgodzenie się na wejście do instytucji z kamerą.

-Em… ja chciałem się umówić na wizytę… w sensie nie jestem chory tylko… chodzi o to, że razem z bratem chcemy… jakby to powiedzieć…

-Cukiereczku, nie wysilaj się – zaśmiała się kobieta z hospicjum. – Po prostu przyjdź jak będziesz miał czas, bo z doświadczenia wiem, że o wiele prościej tłumaczy się rzeczy na żywo. Okey?

-Mogę przyjść za 30 minut?

-Nie ma problemu. Do usłyszenia.

Dean włożył telefon do kieszeni i zabrał kurtkę. Krzyknął do Sama, że wychodzi, a ten odpowiedział jakimś pierwotnym odgłosem chyba oznaczającym, że słyszał, rozumie i mu to nie przeszkadza. Zszedł schodkami do garażu i wsiadł do Impali. Ten samochód to była jego dziecinka. Dostał ją od ojca, zanim ten wyprowadził się z domu i zerwał wszelkie kontakty.  
Przekręcił kluczyki w stacyjce i ruszył przed siebie. Od hospicjum dzieliło go jakieś 20 minut jazdy, przepełnionych muzyką z kaset. Metallica, ACDC… takiej klasyki nie można słuchać z płyt CD. To byłaby zniewaga. Czekanie na światłach zawsze wydaje się jakieś… lepsze, kiedy z głośników można było usłyszeć „Highway to hell”. Można powiedzieć, że dobra piosenka w odpowiedniej sytuacji.  
Ciężko było mu odnaleźć miejsce parkingowe pod ośrodkiem. Było około godziny 15, więc prawdopodobnie trafił na porę odwiedzin. No ale nic. Trzeba to załatwić jak najszybciej.  
Najwyraźniej dopisywało mu szczęście, bo znalazło się dla niego miejsce względnie niedaleko wejścia. Zaparkował jak najszybciej, żeby nikt go nie wyprzedził i już po chwili stał przed ladą, za którą powinna stać jakaś recepcjonistka. Jednak stanowisko było puste. Czyli będzie musiał radzić sobie sam. Rozglądnął się po pomieszczeniu. Naokoło niego było pełno ludzi. Pewnie rodzice dzieci z hospicjum. Przygnębiające, jak wiele ludzi ma tutaj synów lub córki. Jednak wszyscy byli uśmiechnięci. Zupełnie jakby przyjechali odebrać pociechy z kolonii lub ze szkoły. Dean nie chciał przeszkadzać nikomu, więc po prostu skręcił w przypadkowy korytarz i rozpoczął poszukiwania gabinetu dyrektora. Zwykle w szpitalach jest on na parterze, więc pewnie tutaj też tak będzie.  
Jednak poszukiwania trwały i trwały, a drzwi z napisem „Sekretariat” nigdzie nie było. Postanowił wrócić do lobby i tym razem zaczekać, aż ktoś się zjawi. Jak pomyślał, tak też zrobił. Zawrócił w stronę z której przyszedł i kiedy dotarł na miejsce podszedł do lady. Na szczęście stała tam kobieta około trzydziestki. Miała czarne, lekko kręcone włosy. Dean odchrząknął i zapytał jej:

-Przepraszam, gdzie znajdę sekretariat?

Kobieta podniosła głowę znad jakiś dokumentów i uśmiechnęła się.

-Na trzecim piętrze. Po schodach i w lewo. Na końcu korytarza będzie biuro.

-Dziękuję bardzo.

Dean nie czekał dłużej i ruszył po schodach. Po drodze mijał niewiarygodnie radosne grupki ludzi. Jeszcze nigdy nie był w żadnym miejscu podobnym do tego i był zdziwiony entuzjazmem w rozmowach i pogodnością wszystkich dookoła. Zdawali się tak bardzo nie przejmować wszystkim co się wokół nich dzieje – że ktoś tu umiera. Wydawało mu się to dziwne.  
Kiedy w końcu przedarł się przez tłok i dotarł na szczyt schodów skierował się we wskazaną przez recepcjonistkę stronę i rzeczywiście na końcu korytarza ujrzał przeszklone drzwi z napisem „Sekretariat”. Zapukał i wszedł do środka.  
Za biurkiem siedziała młoda kobieta, z włosami spiętymi w luźny kok. Była ubrana elegancko, ale w dobrym tonie, nie jak niektóre sekretarki – czarna spódnica, biała bluzka. Ta miała ładną, czarno białą bluzkę i spodnie wyjściowe w jasnym odcieniu szarości. Kiedy zobaczyła wchodzącego Dean’a uniosła wyżej głowę i przywitała się:

-Witamy w hospicjum w Kansas, w czym mogę pomóc.

Chłopak rozpoznał głos kobiety do której dzwonił niecałe pół godziny temu.

-Witam, nazywał się Dean Winchester. Dzwoniłem tutaj jakieś 30 minut temu. Chciałem się spotkać z kimś z władz ośrodka w sprawie nagrań filmu.

-A, pamiętam pana – kobieta uśmiechnęła się do niego. – Mam nadzieję, ze tym razem wie pan dokładnie co chce powiedzieć.

-Byłem zdezorientowany – oburzył się Dean. Ta sekretarka sobie z nim pogrywa. – Nie sądziłem, że ktoś tak szybko podniesie słuchawkę…

-A więc to moja wina? – zaśmiała się kobieta. – Jak coś to dyrektor cię teraz przyjmie. 

-Dzięki wielkie.

Kobieta w odpowiedzi jedynie się uśmiechnęła i wróciła do wpisywania czegoś na komputerze. Dean zapukał do pokoju odchodzącego od sekretariatu i kiedy usłyszał zaproszenie do środka, nie zawahał się nawet sekundę. Nacisnął klamkę i wszedł do środka.

-Więc… - powiedział mężczyzna siedzący za biurkiem. Wyglądał na jakieś trzydzieści parę lat. Krótkie , lekko zakręcone włosy i broda. – Mam na imię Chuck Shurley, jestem dyrektorem hospicjum. Co cię sprowadza do naszego ośrodka?

Dean usiadł na fotelu o przeciwnej stronie biurka. Gabinet dyrektora był urządzony przytulnie i z prostotą: Kilka obrazów na ścianach, plakaty promujące akcje środowiskowe i zbiórki na rzecz hospicjum; po jednej stronie lady proste dwa fotele, a po przeciwnej stronie krzesło obrotowe dla dyrektora. Na samym biurku komputer, storczyk i ramka ze zdjęciem przedstawiającym dyrektora z grupką dzieci na boisku.

-Razem z moim młodszym bratem, Samem kręcimy krótkie filmy na różne tematy: czasem o przemocy fizycznej, czasem o historiach ludzi, którzy próbowali w ciągu swojego życia coś zmienić i tak dalej. I zastanawialiśmy się czy nie nagrać jednego z tych filmów właśnie tutaj: o życiu jednego z pacjentów, zmaganiu się ze śmiercią i takie tam – pan Shurley oparł podbródek na dwóch splecionych dłoniach i uważnie słuchał słów chłopaka. – Czy byłaby w ogóle taka możliwość?

-Nagrać coś takiego u nas w ośrodku? – Mężczyzna spojrzał na Dean’a. – W sumie… czemu nie. Będę musiał tylko porozmawiać z rodzicami dzieci czy zgadzają się na upublicznienie ich wizerunku. I co najważniejsze, muszę zapytać się podopiecznych, czy chcą w tym uczestniczyć. Myślę… - Chuck wstał z miejsca i podszedł do drzwi – że możemy iść do nich teraz i zapytać czy chcą być małymi gwiazdami.

Dean uśmiechnął się, wstał i wyszedł za dyrektorem. Przechodząc przez główne pomieszczenie sekretariatu, kątem oka zauważył uśmiechającą się do niego kobietę za ladą. Odwzajemnił ten gest i poszedł dalej za Chuckiem. Wydawał się być miłym gościem.  
Zeszli razem na pierwsze piętro do świetlicy. Było tam około piętnastki dzieci w każdym wieku. Najmłodsze wyglądało na jakieś pięć lat. Chuck wyszedł na środek i zawołał wszystkich, aby przerwali na chwilę swoje zajęcia i posłuchali:

-Dzisiaj przyszedł do mnie Dean – wskazał ręką na chłopaka, który uśmiechnął się i pomachał dzieciom w geście przywitania. – Zaproponował mi, że nagra o was film z wami, jako aktorami. Chcielibyście w tym uczestniczyć? 

Dzieci zgodnym chórem wydały okrzyk radości, przepełniony tak wielkim entuzjazmem, że na twarzy Dean’a pojawił się niekontrolowany i nieprzewidziany uśmiech.

-Widzę, że ze znalezieniem chętnych nie będziemy mieli najmniejszego problemu. Więc… kto chce wziąć udział ręka w górę, żebym mógł was przeliczyć – w powietrze wzniosło się dobre dziesięć dłoni. Jednak dyrektor spojrzał ponad dziećmi i zawołał do samotnego chłopaka, wyglądającego na oko na szesnaście, siedemnaście lat – A ty nie masz ochoty zagrać jakiejś roli Cas?

Chłopak wstał i podszedł bliżej grupki dzieci. Miał kruczoczarne włosy i był bardzo blady, ale nie wyglądał na szczególnie chorego. Gdyby zobaczył go kiedykolwiek na ulicy, pomyślałby że chłopakowi przydałaby się wizyta w solarium. Był ubrany w zwykłe jeansy i czarną koszulkę z długim rękawem, bez żadnych napisów, podkreślającą tylko jego bladą skórę. 

-Nie wydaje mi się – powiedział i wyszedł z pomieszczenia. Kiedy mijał Dean’a, chłopak zobaczył jego jakby zaczerwienione, niebieskie oczy.


	2. I see your efforts

-Kim jest ten chłopak, ten… Cas który nas minął? – zapytał Dean dyrektora ośrodka.

Kiedy dzieci w końcu się uspokoiły i Winchester zapewnił je, że każde z nich pojawi się w filmie, on i dyrektor hospicjum wyszli na korytarz. Wychodząc zobaczyli znikającego za rogiem chłopaka, który w dość chłodny sposób odmówił udziału w nagraniach.

-On jest… jakby to powiedzieć… - Chuck nie mógł się przez chwilę wypowiedzieć i przez chwilę było słychać jedynie tupanie ich butów po zimnej posadzce korytarza. Widać było, że odmowa Casa sprawiła mu niemałą przykrość - Stałym mieszkańcem naszego ośrodka od roku. I zrobił się w tym czasie dość ponury. Porzucił wszystko co kochał przez chorobę. Kiedy zgadzałem się na ten twój projekt pomyślałem, że może się do niego zgłosi. Zanim tu trafił, był aktorem w teatrze miejskim, naprawdę dobrym. Ludzie którzy znali go wcześniej mówili, że miał zadatki aby pracować tam jako zawodowiec. Jednak choroba zmienia ludzi.

-Na co choruje? – dopytywał chłopak. 

Pan Shurley zatrzymał się na chwilę i spojrzał z rozterką w oczach na Dean’a.

-Naprawdę chciałbym ci powiedzieć – powiedział. – Uwierz mi, tylko… obowiązuje mnie tajemnica lekarska. Jedyne co mogę powiedzieć, to że nie zostało mu zbyt wiele czasu.

Den zamilkł na chwilę. Było mu przykro. To miejsce, z pozoru szczęśliwe, splamione było nieustannym widmem śmierci. Wszystkie dzieciaki stąd umrą w przeciągu kilku, może kilkunastu miesięcy. Jednak na pierwszy rzut oka nikt się tym nie przejmował. Musiał o to zapytać:

-Nie chciałbym, żeby moje pytanie zabrzmiało nieuprzejmie, ale…

\- Dlaczego wszyscy są tutaj tacy szczęśliwi? - Dean spojrzał zaskoczony na Chucka – To jest jedna z rzeczy, o które pyta się każda osoba, która pierwszy raz jest w hospicjum. Dzieci nie przejmują się swoją chorobą. Cóż, przynajmniej nie te młodsze. I to nie jest kwestia tego, że nie wiedzą że umierają. One po prostu zdają się bardziej doceniać to, co zostało im dane. Rozjaśniłem ci trochę w głowie?

-Tak, wydaje mi się że tak.

-Więc… kiedy zaczynamy nagrania? Muszę do tego czasu zadzwonić do rodziców dzieci.

-Mój brat wyrobi się ze scenariuszem w dwa dni, ale wtedy będzie niedziela. Więc co pan powie na poniedziałek?

-Świetnie. Masz jeszcze jakieś pytania?

-W zasadzie to jedno – Chuck stanął przed nim i spojrzał na niego. Pomimo, że był dużo starszy od Dean’a, chłopak przewyższał go o jakieś dziesięć centymetrów – Na świetlicy było piętnaście, góra dwadzieścia dzieci, a ten budynek jest bardzo duży i jestem pewny, że więcej dzieci mogłoby skorzystać z ośrodka…

-Panie Winchester… na świetlicy są dzieci, które mają na tyle sił, aby wyjść z pokoju. W hospicjum mamy około siedemdziesięciu podopiecznych.

Dean’a zdziwiła tak duża liczba dzieci, które nie są w stanie ruszyć się z łóżka. Wiadomo, w końcu są w hospicjum, są chore i tak dalej, ale… żeby tak wiele z nich było w tak złym stanie… ciężko w to uwierzyć.  
Naprędce pożegnał się z dyrektorem ośrodka i ruszył do samochodu. Najwyraźniej godzina spotkań już minęła, bo korytarze i parking były prawie puste. Miejsce jeszcze godzinę temu tętniące życiem, teraz nagle ucichło. Dopiero teraz Winchester miał czas aby rozejrzeć się i zobaczyć jak wygląda okolica. Znajdował się w jednej z bogatszych dzielnic w mieście: równo przystrzyżone trawniki, identyczne domy z drogimi, wypucowanymi na błysk samochodami stojącymi na podjazdach. Budynek hospicjum otaczały drzewa zasłaniające ulice no i oczywiście parking. Chłopak wsiadł do swojej Impali i zapalił silnik. Poczekał chwilę, aby jego dziecinka się rozgrzała i ruszył do domu, obwieścić Sammy’emu dobrą nowinę

***

-Sammy, wróciłem! – zawołał Dean wchodząc do mieszkania. Podczas jazdy mijał sklep spożywczy, więc przy okazji zahaczył o niego i zrobił małe zakupy. Ich mama ostatnio pracowała od rana do wieczora w biurze jakiejś korporacji, żeby utrzymać całą rodzinę i często nie miała czasu na wykonywanie zwykłych domowych obowiązków. Na szczęście mieli wakacje i Dean nie musiał przejmować się szkołą. Nie było dla niego żadnego problemu w zrobieniu zakupów, posprzątaniu domu, czy ugotowaniu obiadu. Większość jego kolegów widząc patelnie woła rodziców po pomoc. Jeśli o ojcu Dean’a można było powiedzieć coś dobrego, to było by to właśnie to: nauczenie jego i Sama odpowiedzialności za siebie i za swoich bliskich.

-I co zgodzili się?! – krzyknął ze swojego pokoju Sam.  
Dean uznał, że nie będzie krzyczał i poszedł do pokoju swojego młodszego brata. Kiedy otworzył drzwi, porządek wręcz uderzył go w twarz. Ale taki już ten chłopak był – wrodzona prostota i perfekcjonizm. No i oczywiście głowa do nauki.

-Tak, zgodzili się – odpowiedział starszy chłopak. – Pierwsze nagrania w poniedziałek, wyrobisz się?

-Chłopie… – Sammy spojrzał na niego spojrzeniem typu: „chyba znasz odpowiedz na to pytanie”. Po kim on to do cholery ma? Tego nikt nie wie po dziś dzień.

-Wiem, wiem, wolałem się upewnić. Idę zrobić obiad, zawołam cię jak będzie gotowe. 

Wyszedł z pokoju nie czekając na odpowiedź. Kiedy poszedł do kuchni, wziął siatki i wypakował rzeczy kolejno do lodówki i do schowka na konserwy. Nie miał dzisiaj ochoty na skomplikowane dania, więc na stole zostawił paczkę makaronu i słoiczek z sosem słodko – kwaśnym. Wyciągnął dwa garnki: jeden zalał wodą, a do drugiego wlał zawartość słoika. Po dwudziestu minutach obiad był gotowy. Dean zawołał swojego brata, który nie ukrywał rozczarowania mało wybrednym daniem.

-Dean… jedliśmy to przedwczoraj – powiedział wpatrując się w talerz.

-Ej, Gordon Ramsey, jeśli chcesz coś bardziej wykwintnego, to sam sobie to ugotuj.

Sammy przewrócił oczami i przez chwilę jedli w milczeniu. Jednak młody chciał wiedzieć kilka rzeczy co do wizyty swojego starszego brata w hospicjum:

-Jak było tam w ośrodku? – zapytał.

-Najpierw tłoczno – odpowiedział Dean, okładając sztućce na bok. Zawsze kończył jeść pierwszy. – Potem już nie.

-Opowiesz coś więcej, czy mam pytać po kolei o każdy szczególik? 

-Eh… wszedłem tam, ale nie było recepcjonistki, więc się zgubiłem, ale potem zapytałem o drogę. Ustaliłem z dyrektorem, że możemy nagrywać, poszedłem z nim zobaczyć dzieciaki i wróciłem.

-Serio? Tylko tyle?

-No, tak z grubsza – zaśmiał się Dean. – A czego się spodziewałeś? Krwi na ścianach i małych zombie – dzieci wołających o świeże mózgi?

Sam z godnością udawał, że nie usłyszał ostatniego zdania i kontynuował zadawanie pytań:

-A jak podopieczni? Chętni do nagrań?

-Tak, nawet nie wiesz jak bardzo – odpowiedział. Jednak przypomniał sobie o tym niewiele młodszym od niego chłopaku. – W sensie nie wszyscy, ale zdecydowana większość.

-A jest tam jakakolwiek osoba, która znałaby się na rzeczy..?

-No właśnie… - westchnął starszy Winchester. – Jest ten jeden chłopak, nazywa się Cas, ale to on jest tą osobą, która nie jest chętna do nagrań.

-Dlaczego? – zdziwił się Sammy. – Skoro zna się na rzeczy, to dlaczego nie chce wziąć udziału?

-A bo ja wiem Sammy? Nie znam go, więc nie mogę ci nic powiedzieć. 

***

Kilka godzin później, kiedy Sam spał, a Dean przysypiał przed telewizorem, po domu rozległo się pukanie do drzwi. To obudziło starszego chłopaka, który podbiegł do drzwi o otworzył je.

-Cześć mamo – powiedział.

-Hej Dean – odparła kobieta. – Przepraszam, że musiałeś czekać, ale zapomniałam kluczy, a musiałam się jakoś dostać do domu i…

-Spokojnie, nie musisz się tłumaczyć. Jesteś głodna?

-Nie aniołku, tylko zmęczona – oznajmiła, obdarzając swojego syna jednym ze swoich promiennych uśmiechów. - Powinieneś iść spać, wyglądasz jak psu z gardła wyjęty.

Dean posłuchał jej bez większego żalu. Poszedł do swojego pokoju i chociaż od razu wszedł do łóżka i zamknął oczy, jeszcze długo nie mógł zasnąć. Rozmyślał tylko o tym, co musiało się stać, że chłopak z hospicjum przestał robić coś, co podobno niesamowicie mu w życiu wychodziło.


End file.
